


Her Filthy Mouth

by heyzzer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyzzer/pseuds/heyzzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's like a magnet; she keeps on pulling him towards her and he doesn't have any willpower to resist. Or, if he has, he ignores it. That's how she can control him from afar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Filthy Mouth

Why is it every time I think of you, imagine you, remember you, I’m suddenly not calm, not peaceful anymore?

It’s hard because I want to tell you to fuck me, fuck me good and senseless, until I’m a writhing mass of nerve endings and screaming my head off. I have never been quiet, you know that, and you have that way, that little…ah, I can’t describe it, but you know what you’re doing, and every time you thrust that hard you make me see stars.

And I know you love it, I know it’s so much fun for you, but it hurts sometimes, because I’m not yours and you are not mine, and I know I signed up for this, that it was my idea, but God, there’s moments when you’re inside of me and your hips are slamming into me, and I think yes, yes, you are the one I want, the one I really, really want, and you’re panting my name with your eyes half closed, and I can see that gorgeous brown.

You know exactly what you’re doing, I’ll give you that. You know exactly what I want when you push one finger inside me and make me mewl, and you know exactly where my sweet spots are and God, darling, that magic thing you do with your tongue inside me has driven me up the wall several times. Your mouth on my nipples is something else. Do you know, I never came as hard as that one time when you got all controlling and shoved me up that wall?

I did like those knickers, but well, it was worth it just to wrap my legs around your waist as you went so fast my back was scraped and bleeding, and I was praying we wouldn’t be seen. You didn’t care though, you knew what I wanted, with my fingernails digging into your shoulders and I think I scraped your back as badly as you did mine, but I never know because I’m moaning “Yes there, right there, please, please…” And you were more than happy to give me that, your hips slamming into me good and fast, my orgasm coming blindingly quickly, brought on, I think by the pain and the fear of being caught. But then there’s the fact you are so very, very good in bed, darling, and I love what you do to me.

I know that other girl never made you come so hard as I do when I have my mouth around your cock, my head bobbing, and my eyes glittering back at you, because this is so very fun, and I need this, and sometimes, I don’t care that it’s not the best thing I’ve ever tasted, I will swallow your cum because it’s the heat of the moment and your cock is right down my throat, and I can barely breathe but I like that darling, in a weird way, I love the fact I make you come like that.

Fuck darling, what have you done to me? I know it was my idea to do it against the desk in my kitchen, but I never thought three times… It was the way you pushed me down and unbuttoned my blouse, smirking at me the whole time, I mean, I think I could have come simply from that look, and then you had all the buttons undone, and you looked so happy to see that bra. You called me a tease, I remember, but I know, I am one, and I wore that bra specifically because I knew it’d drive you crazy. Red’s my favourite colour, you know that, and yes, I just happen to love the way satin feels on my skin, is that a problem? You said no, of course not, as you pushed the straps down and unclasped it, your fingers touching my back, making me shiver as I ached to have them inside me.

You made the bra disappear after that, as you brought those fingers up to gently play with one nipple, and I know the look I gave you must have been full of lust, because after that, your mouth was on one, your tongue swirling, and your teeth nipped, and oh my God darling, you had your hand teasing the other one, and I was moaning, arching my back, already driven crazy because you are oh-so-good and it’s beyond hot, and you make it go into mind-blowing.

You love my tits, you’ve said that so many times I actually believe it now. They’re marvelous, you said, and that’s amazing, carry on with what you’re doing, and I’ll continue to arch my back, but then your mouth is gone, and I hate that, but you smile again, and the mouth goes down on my other nipple, the neglected one teased by your fingers. I’m crying out, loudly, as always, but I think that turns you on more. The other girl never shows half as much pleasure than me, and I’m sorry for that darling, I really am, but…ohhhh, they can’t all be as loud as me.

I think we just clicked. I don’t care that we were drunk that time, you were still amazing, and I adored it when you fucked me from behind in front of that mirror. We didn’t even make it to the bed that time, did we? No, I was there, on my knees, watching your glorious face as you thrust in and out of me, and moaning my name, groaning that I was so tight… Oh, I was moaning your name right back, I know I was, my ass moving, you grinding, plunging, slamming yourself into me, as I hear the sound of skin smacking against skin, and that only turns me on more until I’m getting wetter and wetter until you give one spectacular thrust and I’m clawing, seeing nothing but the climax you’ve just given me and it’s perfect, because you’re coming too and I can hear my name, sounding lyrical in that hoarse voice you’re using.

But I’m not sure what tops that time in the shower. You’ll remember. I wasn’t supposed to be there, but I snuck in, snuck in because you called me and said you missed me, and I wanted to see you too. The bed in that hotel was comfortable, I’m not going to lie, but it was just better in that shower because you were wet and I could see those gorgeous muscles of yours, all defined in the water and you really know how to put those wonderful arm muscles of yours into good use, don’t you? Yeah, because you pretty much held me up against the wall as you pounded into me, and I’m rather glad you did, because honestly, I don’t think I could have held myself up, and I’m not just saying that.

It was difficult to keep it down, but I think I managed it, mostly because your mouth was on mine and I went from sucking that plump bottom lip of yours to biting it pretty hard. You didn’t mind though because you liked it, the way you liked it when I sucked so hard at the base of your throat, or your collarbone, maybe, that I left marks. Purple-red ones, love bites, whatever you want to call them, but you liked it because they were dark and you said my tongue could work miracles. I laughed and told you I knew that, I was there when I gave you head.

But it was the fact that I was biting as you hit the spot, you know the one, oh darling, you know it intimately, the amount of times you’ve literally blown my mind as you’ve hit there with your fingers, or even better, your cock. I think I’m ruined for other people. They just don’t know my body as well, and whatever it is about you, I am always coming back, I am always ready for more. You’ve said the same yourself, even though we’re not technically together, but that’s fine, it’s alright, I don’t need a specified relationship with you, because you’ve got me on the bed and you’re teasing me and making me pant, like I just teased you.

Okay, so maybe my hand shouldn’t have slipped into your boxers and maybe I shouldn’t have leaned over you with my neckline so low, but honestly, what was I supposed to do? You looked so goddamned edible, and it’s a party, we’re allowed to have fun. So I understand why you shoved me into the spare room, and I fully intend to let you have your way with me, in fact, I’m gasping for it. Just please, don’t ruin this dress, not this one, because I love the way your eyes rove all over me when I wear it and I want to keep it so you can do it again.

Yes, that’s it, pull it down slowly, nice and slowly, unzip it, let your fingers gently tickle my sides, now don’t be coy, it’s unzipped, you can pull it off. Gently I said, though, I’d extend the same courtesy to you, so why aren’t you doing what I said? Oh, I see that look in your eyes, and I like it, but what are you doing, really? What are you-oh… I like that, yes, pull my panties down, I want your fingers on my clit again, don’t stop please, don’t stop. Shit, oh God, no, don’t stop. Why are your fingers gone? I’m panting again, I know my chest is heaving, why have you stopped?

But it’s that grin again, and suddenly, your mouth is there as you let your tongue slide through my folds and I’m gripping the sheets, I really am, because you are applying just the right amount of pressure, as usual, and I’m not sure whether I prefer your fingers or your tongue more, but I don’t have to decide, because your fingers are involved again, and you are gently thrusting them in and out, and I’m jerking my hips in an effort to get you to move them faster, and you give your smile again, the one you know makes me smile back, as you give me what I want. But it’s getting to the point where it’s not enough anymore, and I’m lost in a fog of sensation as your fingers go in and out and I’m gone, lost in an orgasmic high, and when I come back down, you’re tugging your jeans down and the boxers are gone, so I can see just how ready you are, yeah, just how much you want me.

You position yourself, and whisper that I’ve been driving you crazy all night and I look so beautiful here, my legs spread out, and then…you’re inside, and I’m stretching and it’s so, so good, and I’m moving, getting on top because this time, I want to ride you. You grin up at me as I bend down, swallowing, to lick one of your nipples, then blow on it to make it hard. But I’m a tease, so I lean back and shake my head and you look at little upset, but you’re still thrusting and I’m rolling my hips back, and it’s soft. It’s sweet, so I bend back down and resume my ministrations.

You’re special, you know. It’s not like I spread my legs for just anyone, and especially not this amount of times. I mean, at the start, sure, there were a few other guys, here and there, sometimes in the club. But now, it’s only you, and I’m not a nympho darling, no, I’m just addicted to that high you give me and I want it all the time. Even when I’m busy, you’re there, niggling at the back of my mind, and I have to catch my breath as I remember how you felt when I sat in your lap last night, in that arm chair. I’m sorry I wriggled so much, but really, can you blame me? I can’t help loving how hard you get when I do that, and it feels so good through that skirt. I mean, my panties were soaked through in a matter of minutes.

And really, blaming me for getting us kicked out of that restaurant is not fair. Those shorts I was wearing have nothing, nothing at all to do with the fact you just can’t keep it in your pants. All they are is red shorts, you didn’t have to watch my ass when I went to the food counter, you really didn’t. I could feel your gaze burning a hole in them, you know, and that must have been what made the usher keep an eye on us. And if you’d only been quiet when you were kissing me, and it you hadn’t had your hands quite so deep in the shorts, maybe we would have gotten away with it.

Honestly, you and your public sex fetish, it’s getting us in a lot of danger. But I can’t lie and say I don’t like it, because I do. It’s just slightly embarrassing when we get looked at. It really doesn’t go with that superhero image of yours, darling, but I know what’s buried deep in there. You should just be thankful we’ve never gotten caught, though God knows how many near misses there have been. I think you like the idea of sticking two fingers up at society, and that’s fine, but I’d really rather you had those fingers inside of me, to be honest.

You’re my addiction, like I said, and I think the first time we met, I needed you. Before you showed me what fun we could have, before you showed me what real fun was, I was repressed, I think. No, don’t look at me that way. I was. I needed that release you are so good at giving me, that powerful…thing you do, and if you were a need before, well you’re a want now, and I like that darling, I think that’s better. I don’t depend on you, I don’t need you to carry on, I want you to keep fucking me like that and making me scream because it’s so very wonderful, and it’s a compliment, it really is.

You’re beautiful, you know that right? So hot, and I really, there is nothing better than watching you naked. I mean, watching you work out is pretty hot too, seeing those muscles flex, the sweat dripping down…mm, I’m grinning just thinking about it. But seeing the same muscles flex because my leg is resting on your shoulder and you are pumping in and out of me, well, that’s just a hell of a lot sexier.

And I know that you know I like that but, I have a little thing that drives you mad, too. I know you can’t resist when I wear that dress, you remember the one that cinches in at the waist, the neckline. Yeah, I can see you smirking, I know you do. Well, you do this again, and I’m never wearing it in front of you again. No, never. I’ll wear it for everyone else, but no, not you. You’ll have to imagine it.

I know you’ll finish this email, I know you will, just as I know that you can make me climax in five minutes it you’re feeling generous. Well guess what, darling, this is my revenge. You know I needed to be calm today, know I needed to be peaceful, because that meeting was fucking important, but you couldn’t help but send that picture of you, the really dirty one, the one you know makes me lose my breath. And so if I’ve fucked up, it’s all thanks to you.

That’s why I’m writing this. I know your jeans are uncomfortably tight now, aren’t they? I know you’re contemplating leaving that room, abandoning this interview to come relieve the pressure with me, but I’m sorry, that’s not going to work out. I already texted Anthony, you see, and he’s keeping an eye on you. You’re going to go to that one, and I am going to watch you squirm all the time.

Oh, and darling, you can make it up to me tonight, because when you get home, I’m going to be in the bathtub. I’m already imagining the fun we’ll have, because, guess what? I have wine, and I want you to know, tonight is going to be all about me, you greedy boy.

We’re going to have a lot of fun, I can promise you that.  
So this is me, signing off.

See you tonight, baby xx

\---

Finishing the email, Hayley smirked, her fingers slipping off the keypad as she pressed send, and dropped the phone on her desk. She was hot now, imagining Chris’ face when he got it, the look that would flash across his eyes, before he controlled it. He was a much better actor than anyone ever gave him credit for. That sweet, patriotic, adorable persona was only the first layer. You scratched a little deeper, and you found the real him, and she loved the fact she had her claws dug right into that layer, just as much as she loved the fact that he had his own dug right into her true self. She didn’t know what they were, had no clue whether it was love or anything, but she knew one thing.

Hayley thought about that man, one memory of that face, the eyes, the mouth, the muscles, and she was no longer calm. The peace of mind she’d forced was gone, and she couldn’t wait for tonight.

\---

Chris gaped at the very, very long email he’d just received. What. The. Fucking. Hell. He swallowed, trying to think the bulge that was now growing in his trousers away. He could feel that he was breathing heavier, and he could feel Anthony’s smirk burning into the back of his neck from where he sat with Sebastian. So that was how she was going to play it, huh? He rolled his head back. Well, then he’d just have to try and hide the fact that all he could think about was what he was going to do to her later.

\---

Hayley snickered as she watched the live promotions interview, because she knew how hard he was trying to control himself, she could tell he was on the verge of leaving that studio and sexing her up. Not that she would have minded that, but he needed to be taught a lesson, which was why she’d enlisted Anthony to play up his evil friend status, and drive Chris crazy with oblique little references to her that nobody else would get. She watched as his hand shook, and she knew that last one had been killer.

Oh, she was in for it tonight, and she couldn’t wait…

\---

Chris was ready to strangle Anthony. He was one minute away from taking an enforced leave of absence and going to screw her brains out, but he had responsibilities, and he had to stay, to make small talk, to go along with the games, to promote their new movie. He had to stay. But one well-chosen word from Anthony, and a particularly vivid memory would crop up. He’d think of her and lose his calm.

Two hours later, he was storming up the stairs to the apartment they sort-of-but-not-really shared, smashing his key in the lock frantically as he raked a hand through his hair, ruining the perfect style the hairdresser had created. He needed this too much. Finally, the door sprang open, and he slammed it shut, not caring that he would wake up neighbours, desperate to find her in that bathtub, now, right now.

The bathroom door was ajar, and he could smell the scent of her favourite bubble bath as he threw himself in. He was already divesting himself of his clothes when she opened her eyes from where her head lay back against the wall.

“So you’re here?” Hayley laughed, and he was suddenly even more turned on, struggling to get his clothing off as fast as humanely possible.

“Yeah…” He breathed. And then…he was naked, and sliding in beside her, and her legs were straddling his waist, his mouth on her collarbone.

She’s warm, supple underneath his hands, something new, exciting, in the water, and he wants to devour her, to make her scream his name, to fuck her hard. He knows she won’t mind if it’s rough, will actually like it if her head hits the back, because she’s his little masochist, and it turns her on when he gets controlling, and tonight is all about her. So he moves his lips up to her mouth, kissing as hard as he can, almost forcing his tongue in between her lips, but she wants that, and she’s trying to fight for dominance.

Chris broke away for one minute to ask “Why is it I just have to remember you, and my peace is lost?”

Her eyes darkened with lust and she smirked, and he lost it again, his mouth on any part of her skin he could find, his hands moving down, down, because this was all for her, and he was going to enjoy this…


End file.
